Mi Inocencia
by Terror-Dark
Summary: One-shot. Una nueva inocencia encontrada por nuevo joven. ¿Que habilidades puede dar la oscuridad?


Hola me llamo Kisume y tengo 16 años, soy un adolescente con el pelo castaño, ojos pardos y con un cuerpo acostumbrado al trabajo duro y a las palizas que recibía por mi típica característica de ayudar a las personas que estaban en problemas. Cuando tenía tan solo 8 años mis padres murieron por una causa paranormal que todavía desconozco. De ellos solo encontraron sus cenizas. Yo vivía en Sevilla, cuando mis padres murieron, tuve que marcharme de aquel lugar porque no tenía a nadie que me ayudara. Entonces decidí ir de pueblo en pueblo buscando casos paranormales como el que me sucedió a mi, mientras buscaba alguna explicación a los casos que me iban apareciendo, yo trabajaba en cualquier establecimiento que pudiera darme cobijo y comida. Tuve muchos problemas para encontrar trabajos porque no tenia edad para soportar esfuerzos demasiados grandes, pero siempre encontraba alguna posada en la que poder ayudar limpiando y hospedarme durante el tiempo que me quedara en ese pueblo. Mi vida cambio cuando llegue a un pequeño pueblo llamado Border World, su nombre era debido a que allí empezaba un gran océano y además estaba a muchos kilómetros de los pueblos mas cercanos de la zona. Llegue aquel pueblo con la intención de resolver un caso que había llegado a mis oídos hace unas semanas, los rumores decían que todos los viajeros que pasaban por allí cerca, se perdían en una oscuridad tan densa que casi podías cogerla con la mano y rara vez se volvía a saber de ellos. Yo mismo me perdí en ella pero por suerte encontré aquel pueblo del que me hablaron. En aquel pequeño pueblo parecía que todos los sentimientos de los habitantes estuvieran congelados era como si el corazón de estas personas estuviera cubierto de hielo o de oscuridad. Las calles parecían estar desiertas pero no porque no hubiera nadie por la calle sino porque apenas la luz de las farolas llegaban a iluminar a las personas que por allí pasaban. Como todas las veces me fui en busca de algún trabajo que yo pudiera realizar y luego mas tarde iría a investigar un poco el pueblo.

De repente un grito desolador llego a mis oídos como un trueno en la noche, estaba sorprendido tanto por el grito como por la reacción de las personas. Ellas no se sobresaltaron al oír el grito ni siquiera mostraron sorpresa eran como zombis que se paseaban sin voluntad propia. Entonces por instinto salí corriendo hacia el lugar de donde provino el grito.

Llegue a un pequeño callejón, en el fondo se encontraban dos figuras envueltas en la oscuridad, una de ellas estaba en el suelo tumbada intentando levantarse y la figura mas lejana, estaba haciendo unos movimientos imposibles para un ser humano. Salí corriendo hacia las dos figuras pero conforme iba llegando descubrí que la figura tumbada era una chica, cuya cara estaba tan pálida como el blanco de sus ojos pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue el hombre, el cual empezó a convertirse en algo redondo con unos orificios salientes de su cuerpo metálico y una cabeza que reflejaba una profunda pena, como si se hubiera llevado toda una vida sufriendo. Lo peor fue que esa cosa estaba apuntando a aquella mujer con esos horribles orificios y parecían como si fueran a disparar sobre la chica. En ese momento mi cuerpo se movió sin yo apenas darme cuenta. Aumente mi carrera hacia la chica y cuando estuve a su lado, la chica me miro con una cara tan desencajada que parecía estar muerta.

La cogí, me la puse en la espalda y empecé a correr como jamás nunca había corrido. Crucé varias calles teniendo la sensación de que esa cosa del callejón seguía detrás de mi, apuntándome. Tome una esquina y pare un momento para tomar aliento. Escuche atentamente todos los sonidos que había en aquella calle oscura, sin captar nada que me advirtiera de la presencia de aquel monstruo, mire a la chica para ver en que estado se encontraba, se había desmayado. La chica era muy joven podía tener entre 15 y 16 años tenia el pelo castaño y algunos reflejos rubios, su cara era fina y su cuerpo frágil, parecía que provenía de una familia noble dado que su ropa era de una seda muy fina pero ahora estaba muy desgastada, por lo que pensé que había estado huyendo durante varios días de aquel monstruo. De repente escuche un zumbido al lado mía, mire hacia allí y vi al monstruo pasando por mi lado, pero por suerte el no advirtió mi presencia y paso de largo.

En ese momento pensé, que algún día, esto de ayudar a las personas me acabaría matando. Mientras pensaba en mi horrible futuro, una explosión aconteció a nuestro lado, caímos al suelo y entre el humo apareció una figura diferente a la del monstruo de antes, era un extraño ser con forma casi humana, del cual irradiaba una luz que podría a ver cegado al mismísimo diablo. Lo realmente asombroso es que ese ser me hablo, diciéndome entre risas:

-Lo único que conseguirás huyendo será retrasar el momento de tu muerte y aumentar el sufrimiento que te causare cuando te mate.

Como un rayo cogí a la chica de nuevo y empecé a correr ,en mi carrera mire hacia atrás y vi a ese ser pero ahora venia acompañado de dos monstruos, los cuales eran como él del callejón. Aumente mi ritmo y sin darme cuenta acabe en las afueras del pueblo, atravesé un pequeño bosque y llegue a un claro, en el cual había una cueva. Corrí hacia allí con la esperanza de haber despistado a los tres monstruos ,conforme me adentraba en la cueva la oscuridad y el frío aumentaban. De repente algo me golpeo y me desmaye.

Cuando me desperté estaba atado junto la chica, estábamos rodeados de por lo menos una veintena de engendros y en el centro estaba el monstruo cuya forma era casi humana. Él parecía el líder de todos ellos porque le estaba dando ordenes de informar a un conde del descubrimiento de una inocencia. En ese momento, eso para mi no tenia ni pies ni cabeza.

El líder se percato de que me había despertado y se dirigió a mi diciéndome:

-Te dije que acabaría atrapándote, huir no te a servido de nada ¡ja, ja!.

ahora sufrirás tu castigo por haberme echo perder el tiempo veras el poder de un akuma de nivel 2.

-¿Akuma?-pregunte intentando hacer tiempo para planear una huida

-Si akuma, ustedes los humanos no sois mas que recipientes para nosotros por lo que no entenderías nada de lo que te explicara además al conde del milenio no le gusta que lo hagan esperar.

-¿quien es el conde de no se que?-pregunte intentando no aparentar temor

En ese instante vi como la cara del akuma cambiaba a una mueca de rabia y recibí un gran golpe en el pecho que me dejo sin aire.

-No te atrevas a tratar al conde del milenio como a cualquiera, el será el que purgue este mundo de humanos como tu.

Cuando volví a recuperar el aliento note como la chica temblaba de miedo a mi lado y le cogí la mano para tranquilizarla.

-Veo que ese estupido conde os tiene muy educaditos ¿verd...?

Antes de que terminara la frase recibí otro golpe esta vez en la cara que me hizo caer al suelo junto con la chica. Mientras caía, note como el viento se paraba, el sonido cesaba y los árboles paraban de moverse. Luego volví a incorporarme , tenia la cara ensangrentada y escupí sangre. El akuma volvió a hablarme:

-Veo que tienes valor estúpido humano pero ya veremos cuando torturemos a tu amiga si eres tan valiente ¡je je!

Se dirigió hacia donde estábamos, corto las cuerdas que me unían a la chica y la lanzo de un empujón hacia un lado.

Entonces se dirigió a los otros akumas diciendo:

-Podéis matadla

-¡NO!-grite

Intente incorporarme pero algo me atravesó la pierna y caí al suelo. Mire hacia mi pierna y vi una especie de espada de luz blanca atravesando mi pierna y quemando los músculos de esta.

-Da igual lo que intentes no puedes hacer nada por ella. Tanto ella, como tu acabareis muertos. Y nosotros le llevaremos la inocencia al conde del milenio.-explico mientras clavaba mas la espada.

-No se que… es la inocencia, pero si vosotros queréis hacerle daño a una chica por culpa de un conde, que es un cobarde por mandar a sus secuaces a matar a una chica indefensa... no lo permitiré aunque me cueste la vida.

Salte hacia el akuma con la intención de golpearle pero el se me adelanto y me clavo otra espada salida de su otro brazo, pero esta vez fue en el abdomen. En ese momento entendí que este movimiento que había hecho me iba a costar la vida. Caí al suelo y me quede tumbado boca arriba sangrando. Sentí como una sensación invadía el ambiente, era algo oscuro pero que a mi me daba tranquilidad. El akuma me levanto y me puso mirando hacia la chica

-Ahora miraras como matamos a tu amiga y después terminaremos contigo.¡Matadla!

Todos los akumas se dirigieron hacia la chica en una enorme masa negra la chica gritaba desesperada pidiéndome ayuda, intente levantarme pero apenas me quedaban fuerzas. En ese momento un río de oscuridad salio disparado de la cueva en dirección hacia la chica adelantando a todos los akumas y creando una barrera que protegía a la chica. Los akumas se pararon en seco pero algunos intentaron traspasar esa barrera y se estrellaron, rebotando hacia atrás.

-Idiotas es la inocencia ¡destruidla!- grito el líder

Todos los akumas dispararon sus balas hacia esa barrera y la chica, pero ninguna de las dos sufrió ningún daño. De repente salieron varios chorros de luz negra hacia los akumas mas cercanos y los atravesó quedando destruidos estos, uno de los chorros se dirigió hacia el líder, esté intentando evitarlo, tuvo que irse de mi lado. Entonces ese chorro negro empezó a envolver mi cuerpo, sentí como si mis heridas empezaran a desaparecer bajo esa oscuridad. Este chorro de luz negra empezó a tomar una forma determinada en mi cuerpo, cuando al fin dejo de moverse, en mis brazos había unos guantes de metal negros que llegaban hasta el codo y en las piernas aparecieron unas botas de metal también negras que acababan en las rodillas, sentía como si estos complementos tuvieran vida propia, me vi reflejado en un pequeño charco y note que mis ojos habían cambiado, mi pupila era de un azul intenso como un zafiro y el blanco de los ojos se había convertido en un negro, tan intenso como la noche. Lo sorprendente era que no sentía nada de miedo me sentía seguro bajo esta armadura, además mis ojos parecían haberse transformado veía todo teñido de negro pero cuando fijaba mi vista en los akumas veía una especie de espectro azul que estaba encadenado a él. El akuma líder y cinco akumas que sobrevivieron al ataque sorpresa se agruparon.

-Veo que eres compatible con la inocencia pero me da igual sigues siendo un simple humano.¡atacad!-grito el líder

Los cinco akumas se abalanzaron sobre mi, pero mi cuerpo se movía solo, me levante de un salto y no se como pero yo sabia dirigir aquella especie de armadura. Esquive cada disparo y luego ataque con los chorros de oscuridad de antes que salían de mis manos destruyendo a los cinco akumas restante. Me coloque delante de la chica que seguía protegida por aquella especie de oscuridad.

El líder de los akumas parecía sorprendido:

-¿Cómo puedes controlar la inocencia con tanta precisión?-pregunto

-Así que esto es la inocencia, bueno ya da igual porque tengo claro lo que tengo que hacer. Te destruiré por todo lo que nos has hecho pasar.-dije

-¡No podrás hacer nada pequeño humano aunque tengas la inocencia no tienes el mismo poder que yo!-grito lanzando millones de luminosas espadas hacia a mi.

No podía esquivar las espadas porque le darían a la chica y no estaba seguro de que la barrera que la protegía aguantara, así que empecé a correr hacia las miles de espadas, hubo una gran explosión y se produjo una bola de humo. La chica grito de miedo y empezó a llorar.

El akuma empezó a reír

-¡Jaja! Creías que podías igualar mi po...

En ese mismo instante una gran lanza atravesó el cuello del akuma y quedo atrapado en un árbol. Donde antes estaba el humo, ahora había un gran escudo negro formado por grandes hilos de oscuridad el escudo tenia una gran cruz con una boca negra en el centro, de allí salía la lanza que atravesaba el cuello del akuma.

-Te has confiado demasiado.-dije desde detrás del escudo

-Tu...como...- susurro el akuma

-No sé como a sido pero este escudo apareció bloqueando tu ataque y ahora...

Un gran chorro de oscuridad salio de la boca del escudo envolviendo al akuma y al instante el akuma se hizo ceniza.

El espectro que estaba encadenado al akuma se libero y se acerco a mi, era una mujer joven.

-Gracias joven exorcista-dijo el espectro y se disipo

Me quede estupefacto, la inocencia se deshizo convirtiéndose en unos guantes cortos de tela negra y en unos anillos que me rodeaban las piernas hasta las rodillas, mis ojos volvieron a su estado normal y la barrera que cubría a la chica desapareció.

Entonces corrí hacia a la chica y le pregunte:

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si muchas gracias- respondió con gratitud

-Por cierto ,con tanto ajetreo no me has dicho tu nombre-dije

La chica sonrió por primera vez, En ese instante fue la primera vez que me percate de lo bella que era, además observe que sus ojos tenían un color verde intenso como el de dos esmeraldas.

-Me llamo Asuka-contesto ella

-Yo Kisume mucho gusto en conocerte-respondí

-¿Y tus padres donde están?- le pregunte

Sin previo aviso sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me contesto entre sollozos:

-Esos… monstruos… los… han… mata…

-Lo siento- disculpándome y abrazándola

Entonces se percato de los guantes.

-¿Qué son esos guantes negros?- me pregunto limpiándose las lagrimas

Me aparte y mire aquellos guantes.

-Si te digo la verdad, no tengo ni idea de que pueden ser, pero el akuma me dijo que era la inocencia, cosa que tampoco se lo que es.-dije mirando aquellos guantes

Al ver que la chica lanzaba miradas de miedo hacia mis manos le dije sonriendo:

-Bueno lo importante es que estamos bien ¿verdad? ¡Jeje!-reí

De repente del bosque salieron varios hombres con capuchas y trajes negros.

-Somos exorcistas tranquilo-dijo rápidamente al ver que me ponía delante de la chica para protegerla

- Hemos venido a ayudarte pero por lo que veo ya no necesitas ayuda ¿no?-dijo riendo

-¿Exorcistas?-pregunte

-Si, nosotros liberamos las almas de los akumas y recuperamos los trozos de la inocencia para luchar contra el conde del milenio es decir eso que has hecho tú hoy-dijo uno de ellos

-¿Entonces ese espectro que medio las gracias era su alma?- pregunte

- ¡¿Puedes ver el alma de los akumas?!-dijo uno sorprendido

-Creo que si-pensando en aquel espectro

-Bueno da igual por lo menos hoy hemos hecho un buen trabajo, porque este pueblo estaba lleno de akumas-dijo otro

-!Ah¡ por eso esas personas parecían zombis-respondí

-Si y ha sido un milagro que fueras compatible con la inocencia que aquí se encontraba -dijo un joven vestido de negro con un pequeño poncho y una capucha con un cascabel que salio de entre los árboles.

-Soy Daysia y tu te llamas… –se presento

-Kisume –respondí rápidamente

-Ahora debes elegir que camino escoger, es decir si quieres convertirte en un tío guay como nosotros o seguir vagando sin rumbo-dijo Daysia sonriendo

-Pues creo que lo tengo bastante claro dado lo que he visto, ya que no me gusta que las personas como esta chica sufra por culpa de unos monstruos.-explique yo

-Pues entonces decidido te llevaremos a la orden oscura para enseñarte como utilizar tu inocencia y puedas convertirte en un exorcista-respondió Daysia contento.

- Espera un momento que pasara con esta chica no tiene a nadie y yo no la voy a dejar aquí sola- añadí tajantemente

- La llevaremos con nuestros buscadores ellos la cuidaran -afirmo

-¿Estas de acuerdo Asuka?- le pregunte

-No puedo hacer otra cosa- respondió ella

Cuando llegamos a donde estaban los buscadores observe que vestían trajes de un color amarillo apagado y según me dijo Daysia buscaban los trozos de la inocencia e informaban a los exorcistas cuando encontraban alguno. De repente Asuka se acerco a mi diciéndome en un susurro:

-¿Te volveré a ver?

Vi como se sonrojaba.

-Claro que si, estoy seguro que nuestros caminos se volverán a cruzar y sino yo mismo cruzare mi camino con el tuyo-Bromeé

Ella me lanzo una gran sonrisa y se fue corriendo hacia los buscadores.

Así fue como me convertí en exorcista y ahora solo me dedico a salvar a los humanos y las almas de los akumas, además de recuperar las partes de la inocencia.


End file.
